Passenger transportation systems move people from a current location to a desired location. With the development of the Internet and availability of mobile devices, tablets, and other web-enabled devices, new ways of arranging transportation have emerged. There are now several services that allow passengers to book transport online using an application or webpage, and increased Internet connectivity provides easier propagation of information between passengers, drivers, and network services. However, reliable Internet connectivity is not readily available under all circumstances, and attempting to load a service's standard user interface over an unreliable Internet connection may lead to a negative user experience.